Secret Friends
by choir-freak
Summary: Luke and Lorelai meet when they are 16. They become friends even after Luke finds out that Lorelai is pregnat with her exboyfriends child. Much better than summary says. I suck at summaries. Just please read.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lorelai Gilmore. My parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore, re the most boring people imaginable. My mother is a neat freak. She goes through a maid a week. It's insane. Anyway, I guess I'll start my story on my 16nth birthday. My mother was downstairs planning my party. Of course it was going to be formal. People from my school were going to be there all dressed up. Guys in tuxes and girls in poofy dresses. Heaven forbid I plan my own party or invite any of my own friends. I was in my room lying on the bed. I could hear my mom yelling at the caterer downstairs. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. 10:30. I picked up the phone and called my boyfriend Chris.

"Hello?" Chris's mom answered.

"Hi. Is Chris home?" I asked.

"No. I'm sorry Lorelai. He's at work."

"Oh. Ok." I said and hung up the phone. I went to look out the window. I could see my car. I looked over at my bedside table where my keys and liscence were. I grabbed them and climbed out the window.

I was driving around Hartford and wondered where to go. The mall was out of the question. I had like ten bucks. I decided to go visit Chris. I parked my car outside Office Max. I went inside and wondered around looking for him. I turned a corner and there he was. He was making out with a chick from school. I was so hurt. I felt like my heart had been torn to shreds. I know that sounds lame but that was what I was feeling. I turned and walked out to my car. He didn't see me. I couldn't believe it. I had given him my virginity just two nights before. I had to get out of there. I remembered one of my friends telling me about some town nearby. It was called Stars Hollow. I whipped my eyes dry and drove off.

About half an hour later, I was there. I parked my car and got out. It was a small town so I had decided to walk around. After about ten minutes, I saw a coffee cart. I walked up and ordered a large coffee. I walked away, stuffing change into my pocket when I stepped in a hole. My foot twisted all the way to the left. I fell. My coffee spilled all over the ground. There was searing pain in my ankle. Some guy ran up to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. All I did was moan. It hurt to bad." Come on" the guy said, "You need some ice."

He led me across the street and into a hardware store. He pulled me into the back and up some stairs. We got to the top and he helped me into a chair inside what looked like a small apartment. He put my foot up on another chair and got me some ice to put on my ankle.

"There."He said. "That should bring down the swelling." I looked at him as he sat in a chair near me." I'm Luke Danes" He said and held out his hand.

"Lorelai Gilmore" I replied and shook his hands. "It's nice to meet you" he said. I smiled at him. "This is a horrible birthday" I said. "Oh it's your birthday?" Luke said. "Happy Birthday".

"Thanks. You're the first person to say that to me today." Luke looked shocked. "What about your parents?" I rolled my eyes. "My dad's to busy with work and my mom's to busy planning the party it seems like she forgot what the party was for." Luke looked sympathetic. "That's too bad. I'm sorry" he sounded it too.

"It's not your fault" I said. There was a silence then I yawned.

"You seem tired" Luke commented.

"I am" I said.

"Do you want to take a nap?" he asked.

"Um... sure" I replied. Luke helped me to the bed and I layed back. "Thank you" I said. I checked my watch before I fell asleep. 1:55. This isn't such a bad birthday after all, thought. I was asleep shortly after that.

**a/n **Feedback would be greatly appreciated. I can take criticism. Thanks for reading.


	2. Friends Feelings and Finding Out

Friends Feelings and Finding Out

I woke up and looked around. I couldn't remember where I was at first. Then I remembered Luke, my ankle, and Chris. I sat up and picked up my phone. The little screen on it said that I had three messages. I listened to them. The first one was from Christopher. He was wishing me a happy birthday. Jerk. The next one was from my mother. "Lorelai Gilmore where are you?" blah blah blah. The next one, again, was from my dearest mother. "I went through all this trouble setting up you party and you repay me like this!" I didn't have to listen to the rest. I had completely forgotten about my party. I looked at my watch. 7:30. The party started at 6. I was so dead. I looked around and didn't see Luke. I took off the ice pack (which was now a water pack that was dripping everywhere) and tried to walk over to the door. I took a step on my hurt ankle. It didn't hurt as much anymore. As I was putting the rest of my weight on that foot, Luke walked in and started walking towards me. My ankle gave out and I fell. Luke caught me just before I hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" I said and looked up at him. Our faces were about six inches apart. My mind went temporarily blank and there was a swooping sensation in my stomached. Then he helped me up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to get home." I replied, "My party started at six." Luke nodded.

"I'll drive you" He said. He was so sweet.

"What about my car?" I asked.

Luke thought for all of two seconds and then said, "I'll drive you in your car and then take a cab back". He walked up to me and put his arm around my waste to help me walk. There was the swooping sensation in my stomached again. _Do I like this guy?_ I thought.

I gave Luke directions to my house. When we got there, he helped me to the door.

"Thank you so much" I said.

"Don't mention it" he replied.

"Well let me pay for your cab" I said.

"No. That's ok"

It was good he said that because I didn't have much money anyway. Luke pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote something down. He handed it to me.

"This is my number. Call me and tell me how you're doing" he said.

"I'll do that" I replied, looking down at the number and couldn't stop smiling. I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Luke. Thanks to you, this hasn't been such a bad birthday after all." Luke just looked at me and said

"You're welcome". I smiled at him and turned around and walked in the door. There wasn't anyone inside except the people who were cleaning up and my mother. She had her arms folded and was staring at me.

"Where have you been?" she said in a calm voice.

"I went for a walk and twisted my ankle so I went to a friend's house. I fell asleep while I was there." I told her.

"What friend?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Just a friend ok?" I started limping across the room towards the stairs.

"Get back here young lady! I am not finished talking to you!" I stopped and turned around to face her.

"Mom my ankle is really sore. Can we finish this tomorrow?" I pleaded.

"NO! It's your own fault you have a sore ankle. You will stand there and discuss why you didn't come to the party. I do this for you Lorelai! Why don't you make more of an effort to come?" I rolled my eyes. She was doing this for me? I don't think so.

"I don't want this mom! I hate fancy parties! All I want to do for my birthday is hang out with some friends and watch some movies! I don't want fancy tablecloths with food that tastes like chlorine! I want chips and onion dip and popcorn and ice cream! If we can afford this-" I waved my arms around to indicate the fancy party things "- then why can't we afford something that I want to do?" My mother just stared at me and I stared back. Then she walked past me and up the stairs.

In my room, I turned on the radio and programmed Luke's number into my phone. As I was doing this, I heard a knock at the window. I looked over and Christopher was there. I got up and limped over to the window and opened it.

"Hey Lor, what happened?" he asked. He was still outside. I was blocking his way into the room.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, ignoring his question.

"What do you mean? It's your birthday" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know about the other girl." He looked shocked.

"Who told you? They're lying. I would never-"

"Bull crap!" I interrupted. "I saw you two making out at Office Max!" Chris looked like he wasn't sure what to say at first. Then he tried to make up for it.

"Lorelai I'm sorry. I what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. Please, can we start over?" he said all sweetly.

"No Christopher" I said. "We're through". And I closed the window on him and shut the curtains. I went and layed on the bed. I cried. Just a little bit though. Then I picked up my phone and called Becky. My best friend. I told her what happened.

"You dumped him?" Becky said.

"Uh… yeah. He was cheating on me" I said.

Becky sighed then said, "Yeah but he was so cute. And he did try to start over." I couldn't believe it. She was defending him!

"Whatever Becky. I gotta go. Bye" and I hung up. It seemed like Luke was my only friend. A secret friend.

Two weeks after my birthday I was walking around Stars Hollow. I had kept in contact with Luke and my mother was still mad at me. I was looking at a beautiful gazebo that was in the town when Luke came up behind me.

"Hey" he said. I turned and looked at him.

"Hi" I replied. Then I kissed him and he kissed me back. I was thinking that it was nice when- BEEP BEEP BEEP! I woke up. It was just a dream. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I tried to shrug off the felling. I couldn't. I never thought that I would like a guy like Luke. I looked at my clock. 7:00. It was summer and my mother still made me get up this early. I rolled out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans, which were a little tighter than usual, and a t-shirt. Then I went down for breakfast. My mother wasn't at the table but my father was. He was working on some paper work. I sat at the table and didn't say anything.

After a few minutes I asked, "Where's the cook?" the cook would usually come out and ask me what I wanted.

"Your mother gave her the day off" My father replied without looking up. I was so annoyed.

"What am I supposed to eat?" I said.

"Mm-hm" my father mumbled. It just confirmed that he doesn't listen to me half the time. I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs to get my phone and keys. I went back down and right before I walked out the door I said, "I'm leaving. I'll be back tonight." I was gone before I could even find out if he listened.

I was driving down the street on the way to Stars Hollow. I pulled out my phone and called Luke.

"Hello?" Liz answered. Liz was Luke's sister. I met her the week before.

"Hey Liz, is Luke there?" I asked.

"Yeah just a minute. HEY BIG BRO! LORELAI'S ON THE PHONE" she yelled. A second later Luke was on.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey back" I replied. "I haven't eaten and I was wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere and we could get some breakfast" I was hoping he would say yes. I was thinking about telling him how I felt that day. "Um...actually why don't you come over? I can make you some breakfast." Luke offered. "Take him up on that! He's an amazing chef!" I heard Liz yell in the background. "Go away Liz. It's rude to listen to other people's conversations" Luke told her. I laughed.

"That sounds good" I said.

"Great. When you get here just come on up".

I pulled my car up to the front of the hardware store and walked inside. There was a man behind a counter and a couple people looking on the shelves. I headed to the stairs when the guy behind the counter stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Luke" I replied.

"Am I supposed to believe you?" he accused. I all of a sudden felt very upset. I had to fight back tears. Then Luke came down the stairs.

"Hey Lorelai" he said and I quickly felt better. "This is my dad. Dad, this is Lorelai" Luke introduced. I smiled at Luke's dad. "Come on" Luke said and led me upstairs.

I looked around. "Where's Liz?" I asked.

"Oh she had to leave" Luke told me. "What do you want to eat?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Do you have any apples?" I asked.

"Yeah. You do know apples are healthy, right?" Luke said.

"Apple pancakes sound really good right now" I told him, ignoring his last comment.

"Ok" Luke said. I knew what he was thinking. She's eating healthy? I never ate anything good for me. Luke was always telling me junk food would kill me someday.

I took the last bite of my pancakes.

"That was great" I said. "Liz was right. You really are a good cook" I said. Luke tried to shrug off the compliment by just mumbling thanks and starting to clean off the table. I got up to try and help him. The room swayed. I grabbed the chair to keep my balance.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked. I looked up at him and the room stopped swaying.

"Yeah I'm ok" I said and picked up some dishes to put in the sink. I could feel Luke's gaze on me. I got goose bumps on my arm. I wasn't sure if it was because I might be sick or because Luke was staring at me.


	3. Tests and Telling People

Tests and Telling People

After Luke cleaned up, (I tried to help but he wouldn't let me) we went for a walk. We talked a lot. The more we talked, the more I liked him. He was so kind. Somehow, we got on the subject of relationships. I ended up telling him about Christopher. He was sympathetic. He told me about his ex-girlfriend. She had dumped him. A few days later, he found out she dumped him for some football player.

"Football players suck" I said. He nodded.

"Have you been to the gazebo?" Luke asked. My dream flashed through my mind.

"I've seen it but I haven't actually been to it" I told him.

"It's this way" he said and led me to the gazebo. We walked up the steps and sat down. It was really pretty there. Luke was looking around the town. I just stared at him. I thought about what would happen if I kissed him. Would he kiss me back like he did in my dream? Or maybe he would push me away. Would he want to be my friend still? Did I want to take that risk? I could answer that question easily. No. I didn't. Luke looked at me. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just smiled at him. He smiled back and I felt myself melt.

I was driving back home late at night. I thought about all the things Luke and I talked about. As my mind wondered to Chris, I felt disappointed. Not that he was out of my life, but that I gave my virginity to him. Good thing I wasn't pregnant. Then he would have to be in my life. It was weird though, how my pants were a little tighter, I got dizzy and what was with the mood swing? I realized I was gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were turning white. There was a drug store up ahead so I pulled over and went inside.

It didn't take me long to find the pregnancy tests. I looked at all of them. There were so many. How was I supposed to know what kind to get? I just stood there, staring at all of them, when women with a baby came up and put one in her cart. I walked up and got the same kind.

When I went to pay, there was a guy at the cash register. I went and got a bunch of chips and soda, hoping he wouldn't pay much attention to the pregnancy test. There wasn't anyone but me in line. He started ringing up my stuff without paying attention to what it was. The whole time he was talking to me. He joked a little bit, asked me my name. He seemed like a really nice guy. And he was kinda cute. After I paid him, I started walking towards the door.

"Wait" I heard him say. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get your number?" he said. The first thing that popped into my mind was yes. He most definitely seemed like my type. Then, the moment earlier that day when Luke smiled at me popped into my head.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I'm taken" and I left.

At home, took the pregnancy test. It seemed like the 30 seconds it took to find out the results took 30 days. Finally, I checked it. Positive. My mind spun and I had to sit down. How was I going to tell my parents? More importantly, how was I going to tell Luke?

I don't know how long I stood in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test. Before I knew it, I heard the door slam. I quickly wrapped the test in toilet paper and threw it away. "Lorelai Dinner" I heard my dad yell. I quickly went down the stairs. My mother looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she said and pursed her lips.

"Nothing" I lied.

We sat at the table and the maid brought out the food. My father started talking and I was just thinking.

When should I tell them? At first I thought I should wait until the right moment. When they're in a good mood. But then it would spoil the good mood for them. I hated when people did that. So I decided to tell them right then. My dad was talking about business and I could tell my mother wasn't even paying attention. She was probably thinking about her next DAR meeting.

"I'm pregnant" I said. My father just told me not to interrupt. "Did you hear what I said?" I asked. My dad sighed.

"No Lorelai, what did you say?" I looked down at my plate.

"I'm pregnant". Silence fell. I had never really known the meaning of a loud silence until then. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just said "pass the rolls" they didn't.

"Is this a joke?" my mother asked. "Are you trying to be funny?"

I sighed. "No mom. I'm serious" They both stared at each other. Then my father left and went into his office.

"What were you thinking Lorelai?" my mother said. "You were so smart. I would have thought better of you. You had such a bright future." I rolled my eyes.

"You know, just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean I'm losing my brains. And it's not like I was getting A's in any of my classes anyway." I got up and headed towards my room. I was almost upstairs when I heard my mother crying. I had to get out of there.

(Luke's POV)I woke up from thunder crashing. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:55. Of course my father and sister were still sleeping. They could sleep through anything. For some reason, I decided to go check on the store. Before I went downstairs, I glanced out the window. It was raining. Hard. I went downstairs. Something outside the window caught my eye. It was Lorelai. I opened the door.

"Lorelai?" I said. She turned and looked at me. Even though it was raining and she was dripping wet, I could still tell she was crying.

"Hi Luke" she said.

"Come in" I told her and stood back to let her in. After she came in I asked "What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant". I couldn't think of anything to say.

"You look cold" I finally managed to say. I went into the back to get her a blanket. My dad kept them there for some weird reason. I came back and wrapped the blanket around her and had her sit on a stool that was in the store. I thought how it was amazing that she could be dripping wet and crying but still is stunningly beautiful.

"You're pregnant?" I asked. _Duh, Luke. She just said that. You just have to make her repeat herself, don't you?_ She nodded.

"Is Chris the father?" I asked trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

"Yes" she answered and I could hear her voice cracking. I hugged her. After I don't know how long, we slowly separated. We stopped when we were inches apart. We just stared at each other. Finally, our lips met. But only for a second or two before Lorelai pushed me away. She started crying harder than ever. I wondered what she thought of me since I met her. Now I know.

**A/n** I don't know how pregnancy tests work so just go with it. I know it's all in first person now but it will change later. Thanks to those who reviewed:

Mesaqt

Candyluva5505

Lolabelle26

ShortiLuvsRedSox

Amanda6292

rubberducky3399

javajunkie101

xxnicole033xx

suusje32


	4. Late For Chem Lab

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except the plot.

**A/N **For those of you who were confused, Luke thought that Lorelai didn't like him because she ran off. Sorry it took so long btw. I tried to get it yesterday but it wouldn't let me put the story on the thing. Anyway, on with the story.

Late For Chem Lab

(Lorelai's POV) I sat there crying. I had finally gotten to kiss Luke. But only for a second. I had pushed him away. I heard him say "I'm sorry". It wasn't even his fault. I stood up and walked over to the door.

"I have to go" I said. I meant to say something to him but nothing else would come out. I got in my car and drove around the corner and stopped. I liked Luke. I liked him a lot. Why was I running away? I didn't want to hurt him. I was pregnant with Chris's baby. Not Luke's, which was weird because it felt so right kissing Luke.

I should have driven home and gone to bed. Of course I didn't. I got out of my car and ran back to the hardware store. I walked in the door. Luke was about to go upstairs but stopped and turned around when he heard the door. I couldn't think of anything to say so I took a few steps towards him and kissed him. This time I don't know how long we kissed this time. I just know it was to short. He took a step back.

"Have you told Chris?" he asked.

"No" I said. He nodded and looked around.

"It's 11:25. You should sleep." he said. I did feel tired. "You can stay here tonight" he said. He put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and we walked to the stairs.

I woke up. I could smell pancakes. I sat up. Luke was cooking. He looked over at me.

"Hey" he said. "I made apple pancakes" he said. I looked around.

"Where's your dad and Liz?" I asked as I got up and walked over to the table.

"They're downstairs at the store." Luke told me. He handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks" I said. They were so good. After I ate, I put my plate in the sink. Luke and I looked at each other for a while.

"I have to go. I need to see Chris" I said. Luke nodded and looked down.

"Ok" he said. I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure if I should kiss him or not.

"Well, bye" I said. I was halfway to the door when Luke said "Wait" I turned around. He was walking towards me. My knees locked. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me. I felt so happy.

"About time." I heard Liz say. Luke and I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I said half laughing.

"Well you two seem like the perfect couple and I know Luke has liked you since forever-" Luke gave Liz a warning look "-so I was just saying." Liz said. I smiled.

"I have to go" I said. I smiled at Luke and, sadly, I left.

I was there. At Chris'. I took a deep breath and knocked. Chris answered.

"Can we talk?" I asked. He looked shocked but pleased.

"Come in" he said. I did. We went into the living room and sat down.

"Chris I have to tell you something. I-" I started

"Want to get back together?" he interrupted.

"No," Jerk. I meant to take my time. Ease myself into it. But then he had to go and say something stupid so I just blurted out, "I'm pregnant." He looked shocked. His face turned white and he didn't say anything. In any other situation, I would have laughed.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He didn't say anything at first.

Then he said "I need to process this. Could you leave?" I was a little shocked but understood.

"Yeah" I said and got up to leave. Halfway there, I turned around and said, "You don't have to be involved. It's ok if you don't. I'll understand". He didn't say anything. I turned and left.

(One month later)Things were going great with Luke. My feelings for him grew all the time. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be with the baby. I got extra time to do homework and my mother wasn't being as pushy as usual. I wasn't sure whether it was because she was still upset that I had gotten pregnant or that she was just being nice. Anyway, I was talking to Luke on the phone.

"Has Chris called you yet?" he asked.

"No," I told him. "I don't expect him to call me anytime soon. He's probably still 'processing'."

"He could at least call and make sure your doing ok" Luke commented. He did have a point but I had told Chris he didn't have to be involved. I hadn't told anyone that. My parents would say that he was the father and needed to be involved somehow and Luke would say that Chris needs to do the right thing and be involved anyway. I looked at my watch. 1:15.

"I have to go" I said.

"Oh. Ok. What's up?" Luke asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment at 2." I said.

"Are your parents going?" Luke asked.

"Yeah right" I snorted. "My father is working and my mother is at a stupid DAR meeting." I started pulling on my shoes.

"Do you want any company?" Luke asked.

"Sure." I replied. My heart lifted. This was going to be my first appointment alone and I wasn't looking forward to it. "Do you want to meet me there?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You know where it is right?"

"Yes." Luke said.

"Meet you there" I said and hung up. My heart leaped. I usually didn't get to see Luke on weekends. My parents wouldn't let me leave the house on the weekends since I got pregnant and the maid would tell them I had left. Now I had an excuse for leaving.

I walked into the doctor's office and went to the sign in desk.

"May I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"I'm here for a check up."

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Lorelai Gilmore". The lady checked the sheet.

"Ok. Sign here." She showed me where the sign in thingy was and I signed in.

I thought it was going to take a while but about five minutes after I sat down they called me in. I was a little shocked. Luke wasn't there yet. I looked around first and then stood up. I was about to walk into the check up room thing when Luke walked in.

"I'm here" he said. I was so relieved.

"Are you coming in too?" the doctor asked.

"Yes he is" I answered for him.

"This way" the doctor said and we followed him into a small white room with chair and a patient's bed. I sat on the patient's bed and he told me he'd be right back. After he left I looked at Luke.

"You made it" I said.

"Of course I made it" he replied. He got up and walked over to me. We kissed. Not for very long. The doctor walked back in. He didn't see anything. He was staring at his clipboard.

"So you're about a month pregnant I see" he said.

I nodded, "Yes". We went through the whole procedure. The baby was completely healthy. Unfortunately though I had to stop drinking so much caffeine.

"Define to much" I said. The doctor laughed.

"Just try to stick to one cup of coffee a day". My jaw dropped.

"One cup?" The doctor nodded. I looked at Luke. He was trying not to laugh.

The following Monday I had to get up and go to school. I knew people could tell. Either that or they just thought that I was getting fat. My stomach was getting a little bigger. I had just gotten out of my third hour class when my friend Becky walked up to me.

"I'm so happy for you" she said. I was a little confused.

"What? How did you know...?" I started but she interrupted.

"You're not single anymore!" she said. I was completely confused now.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Chris told me" she said.

"How did Chris know?" I asked. Becky looked at me like I was loosing it.

"He was kinda there when you guys got back together" I was appalled. Is that the right word? I don't know. Anyway, I couldn't believe it.

"I'm not back with Chris" I said. Becky looked at me funny.

"Well...who are you with?" she asked.

"I'm with a guy named Luke" I said. Becky made a disgusting face.

"Luke Parsley?" she said.

"What? No! You don't know him" I told her. She looked a little hurt.

"Why don't I know him?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna be late for class," I told her and walked off. Of course I didn't let it go. I cornered Chris at lunch and pulled him away from his friends into the locker hall where there weren't very many people at that time of the day.

"Have you been telling people we're back together!" I yelled. He looked a little surprised.

"Yeah" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was about to say something but stopped. I had expected him to deny it. "Since you're pregnant I figured we were back together" he said. I couldn't believe how stupid people were being that day.

"I am not getting back with you. I came and told you because you are the father and you have a right to know. I didn't come and tell you because I wanted to be your girlfriend again." I said. He just stared at me. Then he did something completely unexpected.

"Lor will you marry me?" he asked.

"Are you insane!" I screamed. Some people looked over at us. His eyes widened. "We're 16 Chris" I told him a little more calmly. He didn't say anything so I walked off.

That day I was so ticked off on the way to school. I slammed the door behind me as I went into the house. My parents were sitting in the living room.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"You are to marry Chris" my mother told me.

"What?" Was all I could think of to say at the moment.


	5. Two Tragedies

Two Tragedies 

"I'm not marrying Chris" I told my parents. My father just sat there.

My mother said, "You're pregnant. A child needs two parents Lorelai". I couldn't beleive what I was hearing. I thought my parents would understand.

"I'm sixteen. I just learned how to drive and you want me to get married?" I asked. My father finally spoke.

"You two can live here. Chris will come work for my company" I shook my head as he spoke.

"So are we just supposed to quit school?" I asked furiously.

"Lorelai you will not quit school. You will marry Chris in one week and-" my mother said but I interupted her.

"One week?" I said, "When was this planned?" My mother looked shocked. Apperantly she hadn't ment to tell me that much.

"We called Christophers parents. They think it's a god idea." my dad told me. I shook my head and started towards the door. Before I slammed the door behind me, I heard my mother say, "It's for the best you know!"

I went to my car and cried. I thought about Chris and the baby growing inside me. I didn't want to admit it to myself but my parents were right. The baby needed two parents. My mother walked outside. I dried my eyes and drove away.

I drove down the street towards Stars Hollow. I wanted to see Luke so badly. I needed to see him. I needed my best friend. But I couldn't face him at that moment. What was I supposed to tell him? "I'm getting married to the guy who cheated on me"? No. I don't think so. I got to Stars Hollow and almost turned down the street towards the Hardware store when I changed my mind. I needed to see him but at the same time I couldn't face him. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I dried my eyes.

"Hey Lorelai it's me" It was Luke.

"Hey Luke" I said. He sounded kinda sad.

"Could you come over?" Luke asked. I wasn't really sure how to answer that.

"Um... I don't know". I said.

"My father died" Luke told me. I quickly forgot about everything that I was worried about.

"I'll be right over" I said. I heard Luke say thanks before he hung up. I turned around and drove over to Luke's in 2.3 seconds. The sign on the door said closed but I went in.

"Luke!" I yelled and ran upstairs.

I walked into the apartment without knocking. Luke was facing the door with his arms crossed and leaning against the counter. He looked up when he heard the door. I walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. I felt so bad for Luke. I felt like I should have been crying. Luke's dad and I hadn't seen much of each other but I still felt bad for not crying. That probably sounds stupid, I know. I just couldn't help it. After a few minutes he let me go. I looked up at him.

"How are you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I've been better." he said. I looked around.

"Where's Liz?" I asked. Luke started walking around. I had seen him do that when he was upset with Liz.

"She went to New York with her boyfriend. When she found out dad had died she thought of it as a perfect chance to run away. She left and told me call her and let her know when the funeral was." I was shocked. Liz wasn't the best person in the world but I thought she had more sence than that.

"I am so sorry Luke" I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"Thanks" he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. He shook his head. "Ok". I tried to think of something comforting to say but I couldn't think of anything. "Are you hungry?" I asked, "I'm not the best cook in the world but I could order something or go out and pick up some food". Luke was silent for a minute. Then he shook his head.

"I'm not hungry" he said, "But if you're hungry then I can make you something". I shook my head. I wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Come here" I said and had him sit on the couch and I sat next to him. "Have you cried?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled a little at me. "Cause you can you know. I won't think you're any less manly or anything,". He laughed a little and kissed my forehead. We both stayed there and fell asleep.

I woke up because of my stupid cell phone. I hurriedly got my phone out of my purse and went out into the hallway.

"Hello?" I asked. I was pissed at whoever called me. Luke needed to sleep.

"Hey Lor" I heard on the other line. Only one person calls me Lor. Can you guess who it is?

That's right. Christopher.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Lorelai I am so sorry. I didn't want all of this to happen with our parents and everything." I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"You called me at 6:30 for that?" I said. There was silence on the other line.

"Sorry" Chris finally said. "Where are you?" he asked.

"At a friends" I told him and hung up. I went back into the apartment and Luke was making coffee.

"You don't have to" I said even though I did appreciate it.

"I want to do something" he said. I nodded to show that I understood. "I've never had anyone in the family die, well not anyone that I knew in the family, but my mother got rid of my rabbit when I was at school once when I was younger. Not as bad but I was still sad. So if you wanna talk I'm here" I told Luke. He smiled at me.

"Thanks" he said. "I just noticed your outfit" he said with a smile on his face. I looked down. I was still wearing my school uniform. A maroon colored skirt, white shirt, maroon tie and black jacket. I looked back at him.

"Shut up" I said laughing. "Remind me to mock you about that later." Luke said. I glared at him and then laughed a little.

Later that day I came in to the apartment after going out to get food. Luke was on the phone. He had been calling relatives all day telling them what had happened. I put the food on the table. I had met this girl Sookie who really liked to cook. She couldn't make anything fancy yet but she still made really good food. I had her make a burger for me and a ceaser salad for Luke. I put the food on the table. Luke hung up the phone.

"I hate lawyers" he said.

"That was a lawyer?" I asked. He nodded getting his salad. "My dad left his will with a lawyer. I've been trying to figure out which one". I was a little confused.

"Your dad had more than one lawyer?" I asked.

"No but I don't what his lawyers name is so I'm tying to find him". I nodded. My mouth was to full to ay anything.

((one month later))I sat in the last class of the day. I stared at the clock waiting for it to be 3 so I could leave. Two minutes. After school I was going to go see Luke. I was still mad at my parents. They had wanted me to elope and have a bigger wedding later. I convinced them to wait so we could plan the wedding. That would give me enough time to come up with a plan. My mother was probably at home making plans.

Riiiiiiing.

The bell. Finally. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom. I changed out of my uniform and into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I stuffed my uniform in my bag and walked out. I already had my homework so I went straight to my car.

Well, I tried. Christopher stopped me.

"Hey Lor" he said. He was all nice to me. The GAG dance was coming up. That's girls ask guys. Anyway, he was dropping hints that he wanted me to ask him. I wasn't going to. Not in a trillion years.

"Go away Christopher" I said. I didn't expect him to. This was one of the very few times he lived up to my expectations.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Nowhere" I said, pulling out my keys for my car. Chris sighed.

"Lorelai, I'm the father you can't just shut me out like this".

I was about to unlock my car but I stopped and turned to face him.

"I told you that you can be involved. And you can. I'm not shutting you out. You're the one who has tried to make small talk. If you want to be involved than you can call me. Later. OK?" I said and then unlocked my car and left for Stars Hollow. Luke had finally found the lawyer who had his dads will. His dad had left everything to him and Liz. Now Luke wanted to talk to Liz so they could split up the stuff. The funeral was two weeks after William died. It turns out, Liz is pregnant too and that was why she left. So she could be with the father. I was shocked. So was Luke. You should be glad you weren't there when he found out.

I parked my car in the usual spot outside the store. I walked in. Luke was sitting on one of the stools.

"Hey" I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "How's it going?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Good. I got a hold of Liz. She said all she wants is her stuff. I can keep the rest". I smiled.

"So you're keeping the store?" I asked. He nodded.

"Are you going to keep it a hardware store?" I asked.

"Actually," Luke said, "I'm going to sell it. Well rent it out so I can still live upstairs". I gaped at him.

"You can't do that!" I said. He looked at me funny.

"Yeah I can". I rolled my eyes at him.

"You should close it for a little bit. Until you finish school and then open a restaurant or something. It would be so cool". I flashed him a smile.

"I'll think about it" he said. I beamed.

"Good. Now, do you have any coffee for me?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Your pregnant. I'm not giving you coffee". I gave him a little pouty face.

"Please?" I asked, "I had a really long day. My last hour, history, seemed to last forever" I told him.

"I don't have any coffee" he said. I looked at him like I was mad.

"How can you not have any coffee?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't drink it and you're not going to. You're pregnant". I touched my stomach.

"Oh I am? I thought I was just gaining wait" I said sarcastically. It was his turn to roll his eyes. I laughed and kissed him again.

I spent the whole day at Luke's. Well, the rest of the day. We played cards and he stopped me from running to Doosey's to buy some coffee. At the end of the day (which came way to soon) I had to go home. It had started to rain and Luke didn't want me driving home in the dark while it was raining. I convinced him I was going to be OK. He was still hesitant though.

That's when I decided to tell him what I had been thinking for a long time.

"Luke," I said, "I love you". He looked at me for what seemed like hours. I couldn't read him expression and then he kissed me.

"I love you too" he said. I was extremely happy. I wanted to stay but then my phone rang. Guess who it was. My mother. You can always count on her to ruin something.

"What?" I said.

"That is a very impolite way to answer the phone young lady" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello mother. May I help you?" I said with a bitter sweet voice.

"When are you coming home?" my mother asked in the same tone as me without the sweet in it.

"I'm on my way now" I said and hung up. I knew I was going to get chewed out when I got home but didn't really care at the moment. I turned back to Luke.

"I have to go" I said. I kissed him again and forced myself to leave. Before I walked out I said "I love you" one more time. Luke smiled and said "I love you too". Then I left.

Emily Gilmore sat on the couch. She read a book that the DAR had suggested. She read the words but didn't really pay attention to it. She was waiting for her daughter to get home. Two hours ago she had said she was on the way. What was taking so long? She wasn't even answering her cell phone. The living room was completely silent. All Emily could hear was the ticking of the clock. Then the phone rang and made her jump. She picked it up expecting her daughter.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hello is this the Gilmore residence?" a male voice on the other end asked. Emily was a little confused. She didn't recognize the voice.

"Yes. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" Emily said politely.

The man on the other end of the phone said, "I would like to speak to the mother of Lorelai Gilmore". Emily should have seen this coming. Lorelai was probably in some sort of trouble.

"This is she" Emily replied. The man cleared his throat.

"This is a doctor from the Hartford Hospital. Your daughter has been in an accident". Emily felt as if her heart had stopped.

"What?" she asked as tears flooded her eyes.

"Your daughter was hit by a car on the road. Her car slid off the road because it was so slippery".

Emily forced the words out. "Is she OK?" she asked even though she knew she couldn't be.

"She hit her head. She's unconscious. Why don't you come down and I'll give you the details when you get here?" the doctor said. Emily couldn't say anything. She hung up the phone and left.

**a/n **Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. Remember to REVIEW!


End file.
